New to a Fault
by IrisOfTheRainbow
Summary: Bella believes she is a normal girl. WRONG! She is offered a place at a prestigious school for mystical creatures run by our own Carlisle Cullen. Who will she meet? What will she learn? Follow Bellas adventure into unknown territory. Canon, mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Well here is my third story. I'm sorry that I haven't written for my other two since America was founded, but I just haven't been inspired for them. In passing, please enjoy my newest story, and tell me if it sucks.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, unless I say so. Okay, so I own who I made the characters, but I don't own who they were before.**

_**Bella**_

_Isabella Marie Swan,_

_It has come to the attention of The Secret International Academy of Magical Creatures (SIAMC) that you are an unidentified species of magical creature. The Academy is located on a private island off the coast of Australia, which we lovingly call Myth Island. We would be greatly pleased if you would join us and your fellow classmates at SIAMC. _

_SIAMC schools students from kindergarten to the highest University level, who come from all over the world and speak different languages. You will not only be trained in basic to advanced school learning, but will also be instructed on the uses or special abilities of your current form, and how to control them._

_All students are also required to fill out a form indicating that uses of special abilities for violence is strictly prohibited. Being caught using these abilities for violence once will be a week long suspension of said abilities, twice will be a month long suspension and prohibition to roam school grounds. If you are caught a third time, it will result in an automatic expulsion, your memory of your time here will be erased and you will go home. In specific circumstances, such as being used for self-defense or during a lesson, uses will be disregarded._

_Please fill out all forms enclosed. We feel you must know that this island is undetectable via satellite GPS, and this school must remain __**confidential**__. Enclosed with this letter are a confidentiality waiver, abilities usage form, personal details form, a course schedule and handbook to help you fill it out and your last school report card. Please fill these out and place the envelope into your mail box or slot. Write on the front "Accept" or "Decline" showing whether or not you will be attending classes with us. _

_You will receive plane tickets and instructions for the day after if you choose to come and learn with us, in which case you should pack clothing (there are no school uniforms and you are permitted to order five outfits per month at maximum, free of charge), toiletries, and any other necessities. You will be sharing a dorm suite with two other people, which will have three bedrooms, each with adjoining washroom, a kitchen area with regularly stocked refrigerator, and an entertainment room, which may contain televisions, books, etc. _

_Pets are permitted and gladly welcomed, but if your pet is to stay in your dorm, please be sure that all dorm mates have no allergies or complaints about your pet. Full housing and care will be provided for out of dorm pets, and they will be treated free of charge if any become ill. _

_If you choose to decline this offer, all traces of this contact will be terminated and you will forget ever hearing of the institute._

_Our fondest hopes that you will join us,_

_Doctor Carlisle Cullen_

I read the letter over a couple times. Is this a joke or something? There is no possible way that I am some new mythical species. I'm just Bella Swan from Forks, Washington.

I've never been extraordinary. I have brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, and I'm five foot four inches tall. I'm slim, but not toned in any way, seeing as I don't play sports of any kind. I'm the clumsiest person you will ever meet and I can't walk across a flat surface without tripping over something. I like to read and listen to music, maybe a little painting here and there, I don't watch a lot of TV and I'm never at parties or social gatherings. I've never even been on a date, let alone had a boyfriend.

I want to be a teacher or an author when I'm older, or maybe I'll paint something that will make me famous. I never even imagined that my life could be that of a fictional being.

"This has to be a prank. This _has_ to be a _prank_," I chanted to myself. I bet Jessica Stanley planted it in my mailbox and is just waiting for me to put it back out there, so she can tell the school that even _I _think I'm a freak.

Then again, Jessica isn't smart enough to think of something like this, and it is also far too well written for the grade level of anyone at Forks High.

I gave a gentle pat to my new husky Sam. He looked up at me, one eye hazel, the other ice blue, as if to say "Can we go? Can we go?"

"I'll think about it, Sammy. Let's go for a walk first." His ears pricked at the mention of a walk, and he was at the mahogany wood door of my bedroom in a flash.

I pushed myself off of the purple clad, lumpy bed in the corner of my closet sized room and grabbed the leash from my hanger, along with a light brown jacket.

There was a light drizzle as we walked out from under the porch and, after locking the door with the key under the eave, we came to the side of my house and followed a trail in the forest.

Sam was still a puppy, about ten months old, and always let me remember. He's almost completely black right now, except for a silver belly and what I think looks like a crescent moon mark, which is an ivory color, placed right in the middle of his forehead. The breeder had said the black would turn silver in most parts, and the silver would turn white as he ages. He was the only puppy with a hazel eye, and no one seemed to want him for that.

But when Sam and I had met, I felt an instant connection to him. The breeder was so surprised that she just gave him to me. I couldn't leave him behind.

What if the girls in my dorm don't like him? What if they don't like me? What if they're like Jessica or Lauren? Will they have five eyes and ridicule me for having two? What if, once I get there, they realize I'm nothing special and just send me back? I don't have anyone to come back to.

When I was eleven, my mother and father were killed while hiking in the woods. I didn't have any god parents or anyone to look after me, so I was handed over to child services. I now live with Charlie Swan here in Forks, but he's never home. I could tell him there was a boarding school I'm going to and he would never suspect anything more.

I hadn't noticed we had made it out to the other side of the forest, but I did notice someone jogging our way.

"Hey Bella! Hi Sam!" said Mike Newton. Mike is a nice guy, one of the first friends I made here, but sometimes he can be…_too _nice.

"Hi Mike, how's business at the shop?" Mikes family owned a hiking gear shop in Forks and he works there a majority of the time to help out his parents.

"Going a bit slow, this is mosquito season!" he joked. Mike looked a little on edge today. That is _not_ a good sign.

"So Bella, I was wondering if… if m-maybe you want to go out this Friday?"

This is the problem with Mike, he doesn't really understand that we're just friends.

"I'm sorry Mike." _I'm not sorry_. "I'm going out of town. There's this new school that I'm thinking about going to and I wanted to see it." His face was a mixture of disappointment and horror. Why did I bring up a school I'm not supposed to talk about? Why can't I just say "I don't like you!" and put him straight.

"What? When? Why are you leaving? You can't leave Bella, there's so much you'd miss! You would miss Prom and graduation with all of your friends, you'd miss all the clouds and the trees and rain… I'd miss you," he looked down at me with that face, the one that reminds me of Sam when he wants to go for a walk, or wants food. Either way, I know that look well.

I gave him a light hug, or what was supposed to be, but he pulled me in tight. "It would be a great opportunity for me. And if I choose to go, I'd leave in a few days probably." My voice was slightly muffled seeing as my face was pressed into his damp jacket.

I pulled away slightly. "I'd still be able to go to a Prom and graduate, just not here, I'm sure there's enough rain there, and to tell you the truth, you and Eric are really my only friends here." I stressed friends, hoping he'd get the point.

"Bella… don't go. Please don't go. It wouldn't be the same without you." His expression was just so sad, so I gave him just a little hope.

"Well, I still haven't decided, so I may not even leave." His blue eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Right! And no matter how nice that school is, you know there's no where like here in Forks!" Just then, I smelled something a bit funky. I looked down to see that Sam had taken a dump…right beside Mike's shoe!

"Um, Mike? Looks like Sam wanted you to have a little going away gift!" I giggled and motioned with my hand to the pile of dog poop, which I would have to clean up…sigh.

"Ah gross! Sam, you rascal!" He was laughing though, so I knew he wasn't serious.

"Say you're sorry, mister," I playfully scolded my dog. He responded with a half bark, half yowl, and Mike and I had a bit of a laugh.

"I guess that's our cue to leave. Bye Mike!" I yelled back after trashing the dog poop.

"See you later, Bella!" he yelled back.

Now that I think about it, this would be great. I'd leave behind my dull life, and go somewhere exciting. I'd make some friends and maybe get a boyfriend. And even if they do realize I have no powers, I could still stay there. I'd find a reason to, any reason. I think I'll like it.

**My brain wouldn't let me discard this idea, so enjoy. And, since my brain was so insistent, I will not be writing any of my other stories until this is finished, and if I do, send me a virtual smack down!**

**Loves Iris**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoa! I seriously never get recognition for my stories, but the response for this one is overwhelming! I would like you all to know that 'New to a Fault' will not be a permanent name for this story, so if you have any suggestions, please send them to me, and I may just throw in a chapter preview, if I like it ***_**hint hint**_***. Okay, chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: ***_**Sigh**_*** Twilight isn't mine…too bad really.**

_**Bella**_

Full Name:_Isabella Marie Swan_ Age: _17_ Sex:_Female_ Special talents:_None_

I still can't believe I'm going. There is no way this is for real.

Yet, here I sit at my desk, filling in the 'personal details' form, my suitcase in the corner packed with my entire limited wardrobe, some toiletries, my complete classic works book and Sam's doggy bed.

Heritage: _American, perhaps some English ancestry_ Allergies: _None_

This is stupid! I have a perfectly good life here and I shouldn't be filling out this silly form for this 'magical' school. I should be studying for my literature test and thinking of ways to get Mike to stop pestering me.

Parent ancestry

Father: _Human_ Mother: _Human_

Strange Developments as of late: _Puberty_

I thought back on the events which brought me to this point, staring at the required fields on my sheet.

_**Flashback time~.~.~.~.**_

"So can I go Charlie? Please?" I had given Charlie the parent/guardian permission form, which was pretty cryptic, but the complete truth, seeing as it never mentions any type of magic creature. I'll admit that Dr. Cullen is very clever.

"I don't know, Bella," he responded in a gruff voice, scratching at his scruffy moustache. "I don't like the idea of you going all the way to Australia."

Charlie is the police chief Swan to the good people of Forks, but ever since I arrived, he's been working nonstop, coming home only to eat and sleep. His reclining hairline was a dull chestnut with silver hairs at regular intervals.

"C'mon Charlie. I'd learn so much more there than at Forks High, and I must be pretty special for them to send all the way from Australia! And I would still be able to come home once in a while; it says I have a month vacation for each year I'm there. I could come home for Christmas and your birthday, it wouldn't be much different!" As soon as those words left my mouth, I knew I'd hit a nerve.

"What do you mean? There would be a world of difference, Bella!"

I took a deep breath to calm myself down. "Charlie," I began, "you're almost never home. When you are, we're either eating or one of us is asleep. Even on weekends. I sometimes feel like you're too busy for me…" Okay, so that was a bit over the top. But it was, unfortunately, the truth.

His eyes softened minutely. "I'm sorry you feel like that, Bells. I don't mean to…err…make you feel like that." He took a deep breath, as if preparing himself for the worst. "And thing is, you're right. I'm the chief of police, and these days there's almost more crime than we can handle…"

"Maybe… m-maybe it would be for the best. For you to go, that is." I was shocked to say the least, but let him continue. "I can't provide you with what you need right now, but this, I think this is something I can do right for you. And when you graduate, you can come back and visit if you feel homesick, or sad, or if you just want to. Cause if you say 'Daddy, I'm coming home', I promise I'll be waiting here for you." And with a single tear rolling down his cheek, Charlie signed the form that would start my life.

_**End Flashback time**_

So that's basically what happened. I'm going to e-mail Mike tomorrow morning, 5 am seems like a safe time to do that seeing as he will be asleep, saying that I left, and I'm catching my flight for Australia at 7am. The ticket will be sent as soon as I send in my letter, and I assume the 'preferred time of departure' means 'the time you will depart'.

Just a few more questions

Why would they ask if I have any rivalries against any specific magical species? I don't even know if I belong there! Although, goblins seem pretty creepy… will there be goblins? What about ghosts? Has anyone been killed? Will they kill me if I'm not magical?

Three more questions

Is it really necessary that they ask about sexual experience? I really don't feel comfortable letting the head master know that I'm sexually inept, but maybe that's just me.

Although, it is probably part of a complex system of determining how a student will fit in, which makes sense, considering all of the personal preference questions. Do you watch a lot of TV, yes or no? Do you like school, yes or no? Are you social, yes or no?

Two more questions

Abnormal sleeping habits. Yes. I talk in my sleep, a lot. I used to get teased by my friends for it when I lived with mom and dad and had sleepovers. I tend to say my innermost secrets, but Dr. Cullen doesn't have to know _that_. Why are they asking, anyways? Will it help to determine _what the hell I am_!...Or maybe it's just something to tell my roommates so that they are prepared. I'm leaning towards the latter of the two.

Last question

…

Will you enjoy being a part of our institution? ____________

I smiled to myself, having known the answer before ever receiving this letter.

Yes.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_Beep…_

_What is that?..._

_Beep!_

_Ugh, let me sleep…_

_**Beep!**_

_Five more minutes…_

_**BEEP!!!!!!!!!**_

Okay, that woke me up.

I slammed the palm of my hand in the general direction of my alarm clock, which resulted in it being knocked off my bedside table.

Groaning, I retreated from the warmth of my lumpy bed and shuffled across the cold floor in search of the source of the annoying beep. I shut off my alarm clock after almost tripping over it. 4am. Why did I want a morning flight?

As I had expected, I found an acceptance letter, directions and plane tickets not five seconds after placing my envelope into the mail box.

Sam was asleep at the foot of my bed, snoring lightly. How he could sleep through that, I will never know.

I grabbed my suitcase and Sam's mobile kennel and dragged them down the stairs as quietly as possible, so as not to disturb Charlie or Sam. I placed them by the front door and went to the kitchen to make some coffee and breakfast.

And stopped dead in my tracks.

Charlie. My dad, in at least one way, was cooking breakfast, attempting to work the waffle iron while the coffee maker did its job.

"Good morning, dad." I was still bewildered to see him cooking. He hadn't cooked for me since the night I arrived. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making my baby girl waffles before she goes away!" he responded cheerfully, but I could detect a sad undertone. I chose to ignore it.

"Well then I suggest you plug the waffle iron in." I pointed to the plug, which wasn't connected to the outlet not one foot to his right.

"Thanks Bells." He plugged it in and was about to pour the mix in.

"Charlie, I suggest you wait until it warms up…" He's so silly sometimes.

After a much belated breakfast, I returned to my bedroom one last time.

Despite my complaints, I would miss my lumpy bed. I would miss my closet sized room and having to share a washroom. I'd miss the dense forest in my backyard and the lack of sun. I would miss Charlie, even if we were barely together anyways. I would even miss school, despite its ups and downs.

But this is worth it.

**Okay, this was basically a filler chapter, the good stuff starts next chapter, so stay tuned!**

**If I find ANYONE who is copying my idea or story, they will be reported.**

**You see, this idea formed as a fanfic, but I now want to write it as an entirely new story, to be published! I would change several facts, like names and remove the Twilight-ness, but other than that…ya.**

**Again, if I get a name suggestion that I really like, you will get a sneak peek of next chapter! Also, I will choose one name that is sent in to make the new name, and if I ever publish this story, the person who came up with the name will have ****Their Name ****as one of the characters! EXCITING!**

**Tanks for really giving me the support I need you guys!**

**Loves,**

**Iris**


	3. Chapter 3

**As promised, my next chapter. It took a little longer than expected, but I'm really trying to extend this story, as opposed to rushing through it. Please continue with your encouragement, and keep sending names in!**

**Bella's arrival at SIAMC!!! SO EXCITING! I received a review saying it was a little Harry Potter-esque, and I apologize if anyone takes offense. I wasn't trying to make it like Hogwarts, it just came out that way. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, would I be here right now? Yeah, didn't think so.**

_**Bella**_

_Here I am._

_At the Sea-tac._

_It's now or never._

I left Charlie behind as I entered the huge airport. Despite it being 6am, it was jammed with people arriving and departing, huge lineups and a sea of luggage being ported via large carts.

I pulled the instructions out of my pocket, along with my airplane tickets.

After arriving at the Seattle-Tacoma International airport through the main doors, look to your left. There will be a washroom and two doors to the right of it, both of which say maintenance.

Why do I need to know _that_? Geez, this is some weird school.

Enter the washroom. To your immediate right there will be a stall saying 'Out of Order'.

Surely enough, as I entered the stingy washroom, to my immediate right, the first washroom had a sign saying 'Out of Order'. Okay…freaky.

I turned my attention back to the instructions.

Enter the stall and close the door behind you, turning in a full circle twice to face the toilet.

Now that is just stupid! But, I did it anyways, against my pride.

When you face the toilet again, the water should be a glowing purple.

Okay, maybe this is real. The water in the toilet suddenly glowed a vibrant, violet color.

"Okay, just read the instructions…" I told myself calmly in a hushed tone.

Now, place the airplane tickets into the water and flush. Once the water color has returned to normal, exit the washroom.

This is officially the strangest thing I have ever done in my life. But I complied and watched as my tickets to another world swirled in the glowing water.

As the nasty toilet water became clear again, I looked back to the instructions.

After exiting the washroom, you will notice a third door to your right saying electrical maintenance room. Enter with all of your luggage.

I left the bathroom and, sure enough, there was a new door on the end. So, do they magically transport me back to the school or something? I was really starting to believe in magic.

I entered the room labeled 'Electrical Maintenance,' dragging the trolly carrying my suitcase and Sam in his kennel and was shocked at the inside. It was almost exactly what I pictured a magical airport would look like.

It was bright and sunny, unlike the weather had been outside, with all forms of creatures scurrying here and there looking for their flight gate.

There was a vendor to my side selling Angels Cakes (not to be confused with Angel Food Cake), and an enchanted book store just past called Sariyas Spells.

I entered the bookstore, seeing as I had about a half hour before my flight, and was looking for the fiction section when a small figure bumped into me with a quiet 'oof'

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I should have watched where I was going, let me help you up!" I apologized profusely and extended my hand to the tiny girl of the floor, surrounded by magazines.

She was very pretty. She had black hair, delicately spiked all over, a body that was thin in the extreme, but still healthy, and small, delicate features.

She looked up, her hazel eyes flashing with recognition, and I was almost knocked over by the force of her embrace.

"Bella!" her voice chimed, a glorious soprano, "I was wondering when you would show up!"

"Do I know you?" I know I didn't, seeing as I had no experience in the magical world. Maybe I was being robbed…

"Oh sorry Bella! I guess I got carried away! I'm Alice, and we're going to be great friends! Trust me!" And strangely, looking at Alice, I did trust her.

"You're leaving for SIAMC at the same time as me, let's sit together!" She was just so happy and exuberant that I couldn't refuse.

"Sure Alice, I'd like that. So, umm…what…what exactly a-are you?" I felt embarrassed for having to ask.

"I'm a pixie, of course…OH RIGHT! I forgot that you're new! Sorry, again!" She blushed a bit at the end, the centre of her ivory cheeks becoming an adorable pink. Why can't I do that, instead of just looking like a boiled lobster?

"That's fine Alice, I was the one who asked. So, have you gone to SIAMC before?" I was nervous and hoped she could tell me about the school. I really like Alice, even though I just met her.

"Oh sure, I've been going since I was ten, since I was the only pixie in my village to develop a special ability." She said it like it was so natural. I was amazed.

"What kind of special ability?"

"I can see the future, but only once it has been decided. That's how I knew you! I saw you meeting me yesterday, and I saw us as best friends this year!" No wonder. She was just so sure of everything. Alice seemed like my opposite.

"So Bella," I was brought out of my haze, only to notice we were boarding the plane, my luggage being loaded into the cargo hold, Sam on a leash walking along beside me, as if this were all completely normal. "Have you noticed any of your abilities yet?"

"Umm, no. I honestly don't even think I'm supposed to be here." Sam looked up at me and growled, as if to say "of course you belong here!"

"Sam's got it!" Alice laughed. I laughed with her, and we entered the plane.

We were seated together right behind this huge guy. And I do mean _huge_. This guy was massive, but not in the tall way.

Okay, so he was tall too, but only about 6'6", not too abnormal. But he was ripped! This guy was covered with bulging muscles, even his chestnut hair was muscular. Okay, so I don't know that, but it very well could be.

He turned around then, his eyes following what looked to me like a fairy, but our size, when he saw us staring.

He smiled one of those shit-eating grins, showing two dimples, brown eyes twinkling.

"Hello Alice. Who is your new friend?" He said in a smooth, quiet voice. I'd have never expected this guy to be quiet.

"Emmett!" Alice gave him a quick hug before motioning to me. "Bella, this is Emmett, my best friend and all around teddy bear, Emmett, this is Bella, she's new. I just know you guys are going to be tight like siblings!"

"So Bella," he began, his voice a little less smooth, more relaxed. "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but what are you?" Alice and I laughed a bit at his question.

"Well Emmett, as far as I know, human." The plane suddenly got very quiet.

"What do you mean?" He looked concerned and a little scared.

"I have no idea what I am. I just got the letter asking if I would attend."

It was now dead silent, everyone on the plane wanting to know this piece of juicy gossip, I suppose.

"Don't worry, Em. She's one of us, I've seen it." Alice was all perky smiles, and there was a tangible sigh throughout the atmosphere.

"If you two magical people don't mind, I'm going to take a nap. I was up way too early this morning!" they both laughed a bit.

The plane had finally taken off, so I reclined my seat and was asleep within seconds.

Through the shield of my closed eyelids I could see it was dark, but there were hushed giggles coming from beside and in front of me, and then the comforting sound of Sam snoring, his mid sized form curled up on my lap.

I cracked an eye open to see that it was Alice and Emmett who were laughing. They looked like they were going to pee themselves any second.

"Hey guys," I whispered, being conscious of the other passengers, "what's so funny?"

At this they were laughing even harder, and you could see the effort to keep it hushed.

"You.." laugh laugh laugh, "you were.." laugh, "t-talking," giggle, "in your sleep," laugh laugh, "about…" laugh snort, "d-donuts!"

I could feel my cheeks flushing. It had been a while since I've been told that I sleep talk, and having these two confirm it made it even worse.

"It's really not that funny you two, I haven't eaten since 4:30 this morning!" I whisper-yelled at them.

They finally calmed down enough to speak calmly.

"Sorry, Bella, but you should have heard yourself. You seriously said 'Come here you rascally donut!'" and they exploded into snickers again.

"Well I'm sorry that you two can't have as amazing dreams as me!" I pulled out my iPod and leaned back in my chair, cranking the music a bit louder than usual.

I relaxed as Monsoon by Tokio Hotel came on, soothing me.

I was almost asleep when a small hand grasped mine. I looked to see Alice's pale hand on mine, covering about one third of my equally pale hand.

I pulled out my earplugs and looked her in the eye.

"Sorry Bella," she said quietly. "I didn't mean to make you embarrassed. Honestly, I'm a bit hungry too. Would you like to get some lunch with me?"

"Sure Alice." Her smile was blinding. "But, where? I mean, we're in an airplane, miles from any food place."

"Oh right, at the back of the plane, there's a cafeteria, sort of. You can get food, it's all provided for free from Dr. Cullen." Wow, swanky.

"Okay then. Will there be donuts?" We both laughed a bit at that and set off to the back of the plane.

Sure enough, after the last row of sleeping students, there were double doors leading to a very cafeteria like venue. I immediately noticed a Tim Hortons (a Canadian donut place, best food ever) and dragged Alice there with me.

"What's this?"

"You poor, deprived pixie. This is the most wonderful fast food breakfast experience north of the border!" I asked how she liked her coffee and ordered two medium coffees, a marble chocolate donut for me, and a cinnamon sugar donut for her. I had a feeling she liked cinnamon.

I handed Alice her brown bag and coffee. "How did you know I like cinnamon?"

"Lucky guess I guess!" We walked back to our seats, sipping our coffees and being as quit as we could.

I noticed when we got back to our seats that Emmett was out like a light, snoring loudly. He had even woken Sam up, and that's quite an accomplishment.

"Do you want to prank him?" Alice whispered. I giggled and nodded. She pulled some lipstick out of her purse, a blood red that she clearly didn't use. She smothered it all over Emmetts mouth, and we laughed into our hands, trying to stay quiet.

After that, we ate our donuts and finished our coffees, but I was still tired. We still had twelve hours before we get there.

"Hey Alice, if I start talking, wake me up, okay?"

"Sure thing, Bella. Night"

And I was out. Again

**I wrote eight whole pages for you guys, AND Bella met Alice and Emmett. As characters are introduced, I'm going to tell you what creature they are and what special abilities they have.**

**Alice: Pixie**

**Pixies are pale, child-like faries usually with red hair, up-turned noses, and pointed ears. They can be mean to humans, but they will help out humans who befriend them. Pixies are excellent metal workers. The dust that their metal working produces is magical, and is commonly called "pixie dust" by humans. Pixies are drawn to blooming flowers, and like to live under toadstools.**

**Alice has the power of ESP and can see the future once it has been decided. She is also fashionably gifted.**

**Emmett: Behemoth**

**The Behemoth is a creature as old as time itself. He is one of the strongest things ever to exist.**

**Despite being unnaturally strong and burly, Emmett is a teddy bear and very gentle.**

**Okay! That's all you guys get today, but hey that was eight whole pages on word! Okay, you know what to do!**

**Loves,**

**Iris**

**P.S. Now it is nine pages, but you get the idea!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I didn't update yesterday, but I have a right to hang out with friends, it's SUMMER!**

**I'm going to do my best to make this chapter long too. I'm aiming for ten pages on word. And if I get 5 more reviews, I'll make it twelve pages for next chapter! **

**I haven't been getting any name ideas! Makes me kind of sad, as if you guys aren't reading… yet I'm getting all these story alerts and favorite stories. I would really appreciate a review from those subscribers and favorites, just to keep me going! **

**Pwetty Pwease!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, no matter what my publisher says…**

_**Bella**_

Do you know how long it takes to get to Australia from the U.S.? Even on a magical plane? Twenty hours! Yeah, and I was asleep for twelve of them.

But we were now officially here! Alice was bouncing about and introducing old friends of hers to me and Emmett was still being a grump, having noticed our little lipstick trick.

"I still cannot believe that you did that again Alice! Every year, you just have to put some kind of makeup on me. And what's worse, this damn lipstick is impossible to get off!" he yelled, scrubbing at his lips with a red stained tissue.

We just laughed even harder and were ported to the dock. The beach was beautiful, and I hoped I would be able to come back here again on a day off.

"Okay Bella, this is the dock and way off the coast is 'Myth Island.' You can't see it at all, even if you were only 100 yards from the coast" She giggled a bit at the name. "Dr. Cullen had bought the island when locals started calling it Myth Island. He figures it's perfect, so no one will even try to come see what's _really _happening!"

We were at the front of the dock when a tall, statuesque blond came up and hugged Alice.

"Rose! I knew you'd be here this year!" Alice squealed. She pulled back slightly and looked her friend up and down. "Did you seriously get taller? That is so unfair! You're just _too_ hot now!"

"Sorry Alice, but thems are the breaks!" the goddess said, even her voice taking a hit on my self confidence.

"Oh." She seemed to have finally noticed me standing awkwardly beside Alice. "You must be Bella. Alice has talked nonstop about you. I'm Rosalie." And she surprised me by wrapping her arms around me in an embrace.

I awkwardly hugged her back. "Nice to meet you, Rosalie."

At that moment, a big catamaran pulled up to the dock and everyone started loading.

"So Bella, what was your life like, growing up," Rosalie asked as we boarded and began looking for a place to sit.

"I lived with my mom and dad until I was eleven and they were found dead in the woods. I had no other family and I didn't have any godparents, so I was sent to live with Charlie in Forks."

They gave me looks of pity.

"But I'm completely fine with it; I got over that years ago. And living with Chief Swan is like having my own place, so it's really no big deal," I assured them.

We were eventually settled in the back corner, the other three talking and laughing about old times while I stared at the crystalline water, its blue green depths visible to me even at this distance.

The reef was astounding, all species of fish and undersea plant life colorful and vibrant, standing out in their own unique way.

These fish were like the magical creatures that surrounded me. Each more beautiful and entrancing than the next. Some having shimmering wings, making them look exotic and mysterious, others with tails or bodies of other creatures looking untouchable and unapproachable, but still undeniably beautiful.

And then there was me, the little gray fish in the corner hiding from the beauty that she could never achieve or live amongst.

I sighed and felt a hand rest lightly on my shoulder.

I turned to see Rosalie, all her perfection looking so sincere.

"Are you okay, Bella?" I didn't want to bum everyone out, so I put on a fake smile and acted normal.

"Sure, sure," I said nonchalantly. "So, what are you, Rose?" I adapted Alice's nickname to seem a little more comfortable.

She relaxed in her seat. "I'm a nymph of course." She laughed then, like the sound of melted honey. "What do you think you are? Any powers surfacing as of yet?"

"Well, I'm apparently unidentified, according to Dr. Cullen's letter, and my only power that I've noticed is being exceptionally plain." I tried to laugh a bit at the end, but it came out a bit strangled.

"Bella!" Alice piped up forcefully. "How could you ever see yourself as plain?"

"Yeah!" Rosalie joined in. "You're absolutely gorgeous!"

"And funny," Emmett added.

"Not to mention smart," Alice came in again.

"And brave, too." That was one I didn't understand.

"How am I brave? I haven't done anything exceptionally brave or courageous since, well, ever."

"You decided to come to a new school, risking your supposedly human neck at the mercy of some magical creatures. I find that _very _brave." I can't believe that they thought of me like that, even if I had met them only a short while ago.

"Awe, you guys are too sweet!" We were then encompassed in a big group hug, courtesy of Emmett, our big Behemoth.

"If you think we're sweet, just wait until you meet the rest of the gang!" Alice said excitedly before clapping her hand over her mouth.

"What do you mean, Alice?"

She muttered something along the lines of 'oh drat' and looked back up at me. "Well, our other two friends, Jasper and Edward, were at the school earlier than the rest of us. They had to help professor Whitlock, Jaspers father, with a new school feature, and Edward was spending time with his mom and dad, seeing as Doctor Cullen is always very busy."

"So they're related to the faculty?" This really surprised me. Is it common?

"Yeah, but they don't get any special treatment. In fact, they have to work harder than the rest of us." Alice suddenly blanked out, her eyes staring forward.

"Alice? Is she okay?" I asked, panicked.

"Of course, she's just having a vision." Emmett had barely finished his sentence before Alice squealed loudly 'They're going to be so cute together!'

"What's up, Alice? What's going to be cute together?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Oh, nothing Bella. You, Rose and I are roommates!" We all had an Alice moment, about five seconds of random hugs and squeals.

I was still curious about Alice's comment, but decided to let it pass. If she wanted me to know, I'd know.

At this moment, the catamaran pulled up, and I took my first look at Myth Island.

May as well call me dead, because this is surely heaven.

The beach was clear and lined with soft white sand, while the island itself was a dense jungle, with sheer cliff faces and forest-clad, snow-capped mountains.

"Welcome Bella." Alice said, and motioned for me to follow her.

I went with the huge group of students, ranging from five year olds to what looked like twenty-five year olds. But these are magical creatures, you never know.

I was led down a path in the jungle with the rest of the students, some branching off in other directions, some using less worn trails, but I stuck with Alice and Rose.

Emmett had said goodbye and given each of us a hug, before branching to our right, as we continued on the main path.

"Alice, why is everyone going in different directions?" I questioned. This is a school, so it should be one campus.

"It's to keep the trails looking as new as possible, so that if anyone does end up coming here and finding a trail, they'll get confused and lost, and if they ever do find the school, which has never happened before, Carlisle will deal with it," Rosalie said, not even blinking.

"Who is Carlisle?"

"Oh, Carlisle is Dr. Cullen, but he insists that we, as Edward's friends, call him Carlisle. He and his wife, Esme, are really nice, but I feel like I should warn you."

"Warn me about what?" I asked, my curiosity piqued.

"Carlisle is a _very_ curious man. He's absolutely thrilled that you decided to join and I'm sure will be studying you quite a bit. Oh, and he and his family are vampires." Well then, tests. Goody.

Wait…

"Did you say they're vampires?" I must have misheard her. Vampires? If I'm not magical, will they drain my blood? Will they drain my blood anyways?

I felt an involuntary shiver crawl down my spine.

"Oh, there's no need to worry, Bella. There are much more frightening beings here than a vampire, and a lot of the stereotypes are wrong. Plus, Edward and his family only drink animal blood, so it's no problem being around them." I relaxed slightly. She's right; there was probably something far scarier than a vegetarian vampire, so to speak.

"Also, Carlisle wanted to meet you tonight, so Rose and I are going to see him with you. Then we'll take you back to our dorm and show you around campus." I was about to say something, when a thought occurred tome. I don't have Sam! Or my bag! I must have forgotten them on the ship! "And don't worry about your luggage or Sam, they're already at our dorm, and Sam is being taken care of."

"I love your power Alice."

"I know!" And at that, we arrived at the front of a stately manor placed at the front of the school campus. It reminded me of a Victorian mansion.

There was ivy lining the walls, the dark green setting off the blue-tinted white. It looked three stories high, the front windows each having an old fashioned balcony.

"Are you ready, Bella?" It was Rose who asked this.

I pulled the two of them into my arms. "Yes, I'm ready." They both smiled encouragingly at me and we knocked on the grey-blue door.

It was opened by one of the most attractive men I had ever seen. He was about 6'3" with golden blond hair and ivory skin. He had a masculine jaw and wasn't slight, but not bulky either. His eyes were the color of butterscotch.

"Welcome Bella," he said, his voice reminding me of satin. "Hello Alice, Rosalie." They both gave him a hug and he asked us to come inside.

The inside was stunning.

The walls, floor, doors, were all painted a shade of white or grey with hints of gold flashing in and out of focus and the furniture was beige or gold and looked very expensive.

A gorgeous woman with a motherly expression and caramel colored hair walked out of what might have been a kitchen and joined the doctor.

"Hi Bella," she greeted me warmly and I was pulled into a light hug. She was very hard, like marble or granite, and cold as ice, not soft and warm as I had expected. But it fit her, I found.

"You must be Dr. Cullen's wife," I said politely.

"Please, call me Esme, and Carlisle is far more fitting than Dr. Cullen. We're so happy that you've decided to join us here, Bella. I'm sure you've gotten offers from several other schools like our." She seemed so sincere, like my mother. I felt an intense connection to the two of them, as if they were my family, like I had known them my whole life.

"I actually only got an offer from here. But I'm glad no others came, this is definitely a wonderful place and I can't wait to start the curriculum." _Not to mention finding out what I am,_ I added mentally

"Well, we're sure that you'll be in good hands. Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Rosalie are a very diverse group of students and I am immensely proud of them." Rose and Alice flushed slightly. "I'm sure that you will be very happy with them. Would you like anything to eat? It's almost dinner time and the entire gang is invited over."

"I'd be fine with that, but if Rose and Alice aren't…"

"We'd love to stay!" the two shouted in unison, causing everyone to laugh.

"Well I'll finish making supper and when the boys have arrived we will start our meal," Esme said, then too quickly for my eyes to see, ran back into the kitchen.

"Wow," I said mostly to myself.

"Oh of course! My apologies Bella, you haven't a clue what's going on." Carlisle's apology was unexpected, but I let him explain.

"You see, Esme, Edward and I are vampires, but we drink animal blood only. Now, most of the vampire stereotypes that you would have grown up with are not true. Vampires do not sleep in coffins or have elongated fangs." He showed me his teeth, and sure enough, they were natural size.

"Vampires have extreme strength, speed, hearing, smell; pretty much all senses are magnified. We can only be killed by being shredded to pieces and burning aid pieces. Our bodies are rock hard and ice cold to the touch of anyone who is not a vampire, but to us it is as warm as you would be to another human."

"So, you're basically the opposite of a traditional vampire in every way, except that you have to drink blood," I said somewhat confidently.

"Yes, I would say that is just about it."

Just then the front door opened.

Emmett walked in first, his clothes changed, and his form barely being able to squeeze through the doorway.

He was followed by a centaur with blond hair and blue eyes, which Alice promptly flew to and squealed 'Jazzy' while showering his face with kisses.

They both walked into the kitchen, having smelled Esme's cooking, but I was sitting stark still, gazing at the god who walked in last.

**Okay, so nine entire pages, that's close enough. Plus, if I had continued this, it would have been waaaaay too long, so that's all for you.**

**YAY! We finally have Edward in the picture! And there was a brief introduction of Jasper, our gorgeous centaur (Just wanna ride him all night!), and we've got our amazing nymph, Rosalie!**

**Everyone's joined the party!**

**Here are your descriptions:**

**Rosalie: Nymph**

**The word literally means 'young maidens'. Greek nymphs were nature spirits, and are not considered to be immortal by all authors.**

**Rosalie herself is a Naiad or freshwater Nymph. Naiads lived for a long time, but were mortal. They have incredible healing powers but would bring madness to those who angered them.**

**Jasper: Centaur**

**Centaurs were horses with the upper-portion of a man's torso where a head would normally be. They were generally considered to be uncivilized, and that was why they were part beast. All centaurs were male.**

**Jasper himself is extremely civilized, but not always in control of his actions. He is influenced and can influence the emotions around him.**

**And then there's the sexy vampire we all know and love, so don't expect a definition!**

**Loves,**

**Iris**


	5. Chapter 5

**I got my extra five reviews! Yay! LOVES and HUGGLES!**

**So, I didn't update yesterday or day before, but c'mon people! I have two weeks to spend with my rentals! If you are wondering, a 'rental' is my short form word for 'parents'…even though it takes up the exact same amount of time. **

**I LIKE SAYING RENTALS BETTER!**

**Ehehe, I made you wait! Feeling slightly maniacal…**

**Okay! So, Edward has seen Bella, Bella has seen Edward, but I just want to set some things straight:**

**1) I will ONLY write in Bella's point of view. If I write from any other, it will just be too different from my vision of this epic tale.**

**B) BELLA IS NOT A CREATURE WHICH ALREADY 'EXISTS'! She will be a creature of my own creation, and when we do get that far, well… SHE'S NOT A WITCH! CLICHé. LoL… Little e.**

**Umm, I can't think of anything else, but here's the disclaimer! Awesome…right?**

**Disclaimer: Twilight even says on the cover that it was written by Steph Meyer. Is my name Steph Meyer? Nuh-uh. So do I own Twilight? Also nuh-uh.**

_**Bella**_

He was without a doubt, the most gorgeous man I had ever seen in my entire life.

His brilliant, unruly hair shone like a new penny and was the color of the finest bronze. His ivory face was angular, the jaw line sharp and masculine, his forehead smooth as marble.

But his eyes…

They were a rich, molten golden color, refracting fragments of light so that they seemed to glow in the dimmed lighting. I could almost feel myself drowning in their depths.

He seemed to stiffen infinitesimally, and his glorious face snapped towards me.

I suddenly realized he looked frightening, and very angry.

Did I do something to upset him? It looked like he absolutely loathed me.

I shifted my gaze to my hands, which were fiddling in my lap. I too felt very tense and was pulled out of my stupor when Esme called: "Dinner!"

When I looked up, he, and everyone else for that matter, was gone.

I rose to my feet and scrambled into the dining room, everyone already seated in what I assumed to be their usual seats, with one empty space in between Esme and Alice.

I kept my eyes on my food as we began the meal, hopeful to avoid the eyes of the exquisite man sitting somewhere at this table.

I took the first bite of what looked to be roast beef and was amazed by the tantalizing flavor.

"This is wonderful, Esme," I briefly looked up at her and noticed that she only had a glass of wine in front of her. I looked to the other end of the table to see that Carlisle also had only wine. I made an assumption that Edward would have no plate in front of him either.

"Thank you dear. I was hoping you'd like it."

"I knew she would!" Alice added.

We all laughed a bit and the rest of them chatted while I focused on the incredible meal.

"So Bella," I looked up at Carlisle, noticing that Edward was sitting to his side, no food in front of him, but his glass was empty. "Have you noticed any strange developments during the past few weeks?"

"I can't say I have. Everything has been very normal, monotonous even," I told him, my voice somewhat void of emotion talking about my home life.

"How would you feel about some tests tomorrow? You wouldn't miss any school work, the actual term doesn't begin for a week to allow students to settle in."

"I don't mind. How long would it take?" I asked, concerned about feeding and walking Sam.

"Around 9am to 11am, then a break for lunch, and 1pm to 5pm. I understand you have a dog to take care of, so you can bring him along if you wish."

"That sounds great Carlisle." No sooner had I spoken than had Edward risen gracefully from his chair.

"May I be excused?" His voice was soft as velvet and smooth as porcelain. But he looked pained and was quickly excused by his father. Too quickly for me to see, he sped out of the house.

"I think I should get back to Sam, too," I directed towards Alice and Rosalie, who had already finished their dinners.

"But I still wanted to talk to Esme about the upstairs designs!" Alice whined slightly.

"Well, I'm sure I can find the dorm. We're in Elizabeth Hall, right? Room 294?"

"Are you sure? They can talk later," Rose told me. But Alice just looked so sad at the thought of leaving.

"I'm sure; it's the easternmost building, right?" After receiving confirmation of that, I left the manor and walked along the asphalt path leading east.

After 5 minutes of walking, I was beginning to think I went the wrong way. I stopped and was about to turn and walk another way, when I felt a presence behind me.

I was now freezing cold; the sky was dark and moonless, but filled with millions of stars. Instead of electric streetlights, there were dimly lit lanterns. I felt the presence come closer and I shivered, not from the cold, or even from fear, but from anticipation.

I turned and was momentarily relieved to find that it was only Edward. Then I again became tense because I realized he had been following me.

Despite the dim lights, his eyes looked lighter, like milk and honey, still with that golden tinge.

"Thank Gordon it's just you. I thought there was a poltergeist after me," I gave a slight smile, half joking.

"Who is Gordon?" His eyes, his face, even his voice was mesmerizing, pulling me in. I unconsciously took a step towards him. His smoldering eyes had me hypnotized.

I was broken out of my trance when a nearby owl fled its tree, I jumped in surprise.

I looked back to see that Edward was laughing, quite hard actually. His laughter was glorious, tantalizingly masculine.

"What's so funny?" I asked indignantly.

"Of all the things to be frightened of, you choose an owl." He had finally calmed down enough to speak. "When I got back home, you were gone. Alice said you would get lost." He gave me a quizzical look. "How one could get lost on a single path, I cannot fathom."

"I haven't been here before, so my apologies if I don't know the grounds by heart!" I told him, very annoyed. Did he come all this way to make fun of me?

A sincere look entered his eyes. "I'm sorry. I suppose I just don't like the idea of you getting yourself lost." He suddenly looked very vulnerable, and it was adorable, strangely enough.

"Well, are you going to show me the way or what?" I asked jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. It worked. He chuckled and with a quiet 'of course', we were on our way.

If I had walked for two more minutes, I would have gotten there without Edward's help. But I was glad that I'd had his company.

"So, why weren't you and your parents eating?" I asked as we entered Elizabeth Hall. The décor was lavender carpeting with dark turquoise walls, and the doors were metallic silver.

He looked a bit uncomfortable, and looked at his shoes.

We were silent for a few moments, standing in the middle of the hall, him looking at his shoes, me looking at him.

He finally looked up with a dark look on his face. His lips were a thin line. An utterly perfect, thin line.

"Bella, we're vampires," he said. Yeah I knew that.

"And?" I pressed for more information.

"We can't eat regular food, Bella," he told me, his voice even darker than the look he was giving me.

"Yes, Carlisle told me. But then when he and Esme were drinking wine…" I trailed off and suddenly felt sick at my realization.

They had been drinking blood.

And Edward's glass had been empty.

I mumbled a slight 'oh' and was feeling very faint.

"So you were drinking…?" I couldn't comprehend why this was just getting to me now. At dinner it had seemed almost normal, but now that I knew it was blood, I was in shock.

"Blood. Yes," he answered. And that was it.

I blacked out.

I awoke in a tastefully decorated bedroom to the sound of barking. The walls were a beautiful blue and the carpet was a dark purple.

I looked to my right to see Sam barking at his reflection! (**Shouts to you! ChristyCullen101, you rock!**)

"Sam! Stop it!" I yelled. He stopped immediately and curled up in a ball at the foot of my bed. The sheets were midnight blue and the pillows were silver silk.

"I was trying to quiet him down for almost an hour," spoke a heavenly voice from my left.

I turned my head slowly to see Edward sitting on a navy blue couch, his features softened slightly, but still looking somewhat upset.

"Holy Gordon, what are you doing in my room? Is this my room? How did you get in here? Where are Alice and Rosalie?" The questions were pouring out of my mouth, unfiltered.

"This is your room, I brought you here when you fainted, I used my master key to get in and Alice and Rosalie are still at my parent's house. Now, who is Gordon?" He seemed pretty amused at my questions, but interested none the less.

"When I lived in Forks, my friend Eric wasn't religious, so instead of saying 'God' or 'Jesus', we would say 'Gordon'. It just seemed appropriate and Mike was all too happy to join in."

I paused for a bit to let it sink in. "So, how did you get me here? And how did you know my room number? You weren't there when Alice and Rose told me."

"I carried you, and I texted Alice saying you fainted, so she sent me the room number and said the blue room was yours. Blue really does suit you, you know." He had a glorious crooked smile in place, and I was momentarily stunned.

"So, who are Mike and Eric?" he asked, actually seeming interested in my life.

We talked for a long time, taking turns asking questions.

I found out that Edward has been alive since 1901 and was changed into a vampire when he was seventeen and had contracted the Spanish Influenza. He has two doctorate degrees and three degrees in music. He plays the piano and promised to play for me sometime. He's the fastest in his family and idolizes Carlisle's control.

He has been friends with Alice since she was ten and he was, well, still seventeen, and met Emmett when he had been twelve. The three of them met Jasper three years ago, and Alice and Jasper started dating, and Rosalie had been friends with Alice, but went to a different school up until this year.

I was soon very tired, and looked to see my old clock on my bedside table, blinking 12:43 at me.

"Is it really past midnight?"

"So it is," he said after checking his watch. "You should get to sleep Bella. Carlisle or I will pick you up tomorrow morning for testing, so get a good rest." He smiled at me and gave a slight wave before leaving my room.

"Bye Edward," I whispered into the dark.

I got out of bed and searched throughout the room for my bag. I found a note on the dresser saying 'All of your clothing has been placed in this dresser and your toiletries are in the bathroom, the remainder of your belongings is in your bag in the closet.' Well, I don't know how, but I was grateful.

I pulled out a dark blue camisole and grey shorts, which I am positive I didn't own before.

Entering the bathroom I found another note taped to the mirror.

"Bella,

I bought you some new clothes, and your old clothing is hidden, because it really was **not **you. The closet is full of clothes too and I took the liberty of buying you makeup.

You must wear the clothing I bought for you or I'll be super upset!

Love Alice"

"I should have known," I mumbled to myself as I put on the revealing clothing. "Wait, how did Alice switch my clothes?"

I gave up trying to figure it out and just finished brushing my teeth. I walked out of the bathroom, only half awake, and climbed into my bed. It was so soft that I fell asleep instantly.

_Where am I?_

_I looked around from my spot on the floor. The forest was overly green and covered in a thin sheen of dew._

_I was somewhere in Forks._

_I looked to my right to see Sam growling at something in the shadows ahead, and to my left, there was something else. A huge, russet brown wolf, the size of a horse, also growling at the shadows._

_I rose to my feet._

_I was searching everywhere with my eyes._

_To my sides was dense, green forest; behind me was a campfire with tribesmen dancing around it. It looked like a bonfire Charlie had taken me to at La Push, the Quileute reservation just outside Forks._

_It felt like Sam and the wolf wanted me to go back to the bonfire, but I was being drawn to the shadows._

_I boldly stepped into the darkness, and was shocked at what I saw._

_It was the vision of perfection. He had been attacked, his shirt torn to ribbons, but no scars on his flawless torso._

_I bent down by him, unable to control my hand reaching towards him._

_Slowly, determinedly._

_My fingertips brushed a stray lock of hair from his forehead when an electric current pulsed throughout my body. His eyes tore open, their depths blacker and deeper than a well._

"Edward!" I screamed out. I looked around me, Sam was whining at the side of my bed, as if asking if I were alright.

"I'm fine Sam, just a bad dream."

I walked out of my room and into the kitchen, where Rose and Alice were already eating cereal.

They looked at me with a wicked glint in their eyes.

"So Bella," Alice began. "That was some dream, huh?"

"It was quite frightening, yes." They definitely weren't expecting to hear that it was frightening.

"But, you just screamed 'Edward'. What was your dream about?" Rose asked, clearly thinking I had been having inappropriate dreams.

I gathered some cereal and milk as I told them about my dream. By the end they were thoroughly confused and I sat calmly eating my cereal while the tried to understand.

"So, there was a giant wolf."

"And a Native bonfire."

"And Edward was unconscious."

"It actually seemed more like he was… asleep. Because he woke up almost immediately. And I have no idea why his eyes were black, or what was up with the wolf." Now even I was confused.

I heard a frantic knock on the door before it was opened and unceremoniously flung open, revealing a _very_ disheveled Edward.

Not that it wasn't still hot.

"Hey Edward. What's up?" The words had no sooner left my lips than I was picked up from my stool and was flying out of my room, leaving behind two very curious friends.

"What's going on Edward?" I asked as we zipped passed the campus.

"I know it's earlier than Carlisle had arranged but – " He stopped midsentence and lost his balance. We were about to hit the ground when he flipped up in mid air so that I would be on top of him.

We skidded across the asphalt, and I kept my eyes tightly shut.

As soon as I was sure we had stopped sliding, I opened my eyes. We were in the jungle, surrounded my trees and green, and I was reminded of my dream.

I looked down, Edward was keeping his eyes trained strictly away from my body.

I looked down and noticed I was only in my shorts and camisole, and shivered slightly.

He lifted us both up and took his sweater off and handed it to me.

"I'm not cold, thanks," I told him.

He looked me straight in the eye and said; "That wasn't what I was worried about."

I put on the sweater without question and we walked back to the path.

"So why was I taken from my room so early?" I asked him.

"Carlisle and I feel that the tests are much more urgent, after the events which took place early this morning." He was avoiding the point, so I let it go. They would tell me eventually.

**What happened! LoL, Edward was distracted by Bella's body! Ooooooooooh!**

**Any guesses as to why Edward had to get Bella earlier? Tell me in a review! Sorry I haven't updated! My rentals had two weeks off and we spent some tome in Fladida with my grand-rentals! T'was jolly good fun!**

**So, this is TWELVE PAGES LONG! WOAH! I really wrote a lot for you, so give me your love!**

**Loves,**

**Iris**


End file.
